Full Moon
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: It would have been a day like any other day if it weren’t for the fact that I died. It was just a scratch. Then I my humanity was gone and so was the rest of my life including Sakura. So, imagine my surprise when she stood in front of me ten years later.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

New Note: I know some of you are tired of seeing me add more and more stuff to this first chapter, but I can't help it. This is my baby and I want it to be perfect. I've all ready written the next chapter. I just need to make it perfect before uploading it... so sorry if you've seen this chapter too much!

Note: Yes, I know that I shouldn't be starting a new fanfic, but I really can't help it. This idea just wouldn't stop! This doesn't mean that I will be updating my other fanfics any time soon. Sorry. I know that I suck big time.

I am taking beta requests. I've been doing work with Dark Mirth on her story Curses. Check it out! It's great and I'm not just saying that because I'm her beta reader!

**Inspirational Song:** We'll Be Together by Ashley Tisdale. On that note: The music sounds just like the CCS song, It's My Life. When the song started playing I actually thought it was It's My Life, but then I heard English words and I was like…

**Full Moon**

**By MoshiMoshiQueen**

**Beta Readers: Dark Mirth & Chibi Neko-Chan2**

"**Characters' Conversations"**

**(Author's Comments)**

**Prologue**

It would have been a day like any other day if it weren't for the fact that I died. It wasn't the worst way to die as far as deaths go. It wasn't death by fire or death by a weapon. I didn't drown in the ocean or die in a car accident. I didn't get sick or suffer from a complicated illness. It wasn't even very painful and there wasn't that much blood.

It was just a scratch. Then I my humanity was gone and so was the rest of my life, including Sakura.

So, imagine my surprise when she stood in front of me ten years later as a grown woman. She was gorgeous. I knew I was a goner when she turned her bright green eyes my way, let her lips fall into a pout, and said my name.

"Syaoran."

* * *

**Chapter 1**

We were sixteen and I was completely in love with her. She was perfect. Emerald eyes. Milky, white skin. Silky auburn locks. And she didn't even know how beautiful she was. That made her even more appealing.

She was full of innocence, heart and kindness-everything I would have destroyed if I had stayed in Tomoeda.

I moved there when I was ten years old. I had a chip on my shoulder and an attitude to boot. Despite those traits, Sakura became my best friend, even though I was determined not to like her.

My mother had packed my sisters and I up and hauled us from Hong Kong, China to Japan. She had a habit of moving us around every year or so. We never stayed in one place for too long ever since my father died. I think she couldn't stand living without him, so she compensated by moving whenever of his memory popped up again.

I was born in China and lived there until my father died when I was six. For fours years I had traveled all over the world and went to countless schools. We lived mostly around the Asian countries, such as Thailand, Nepal and Taiwan. Although, we even lived in America for a while. It was lucky for my sisters and I that we were fluent in many languages, although that didn't make it any easier for us to fit in. We had the new kid syndrome. Everyone else all ready had his or her set group of friends and it wasn't easy trying to squeeze into that.

Needless to say, I wasn't happy about moving again. I was determined to give my mother crap every step of the way. I moaned. I complained. I bitched. When all of these things didn't work I decided to just give her the cold shoulder. This was the same shoulder that knocked Sakura off of her roller blades when she came speeding towards me.

She had been late to school again and wasn't watching where she was going. I had been too lost in my thoughts to notice her scream just before we collided.

She had looked perfect that day. Her auburn locks had fallen loosely out of her red barrettes and seemed to kiss her flushed cheeks. Her emerald eyes were glazed over with tears. When she landed on top of me all I could think of was "here she is." Although I had thought that, I had to keep up my cold disposition. Not only to rebel against my mother, but for my own sake. I couldn't allow myself to make friends just to lose them in a few months. The cycle was heart wrenching.

* * *

"Get the hell off of me," I grumbled as I shoved her shoulders back and watched as her tears burned up. "I didn't mean to hit you!"

Her body was pressed against mine and I couldn't deny the heat that went soaring through me. My pulse sped up and my heart was pounding in my chest. She was wearing the normal school uniform, but somehow it just looked sexier on her- the short white skirt, tight black tee shirt, and white tie that was outlined in red. She also wore her pink and yellow helmet, elbow pads, and kneepads. Her face was free of makeup and stunning. Her emerald eyes were sparkling because of her nearly formed tears.

She tried to get her balance, but just ended up falling once again. She rubbed her bottom and pouted. When her lips turned into a pout, I almost kissed her. Luckily, I stopped myself just in time. "Do you even know how to roller blade? It's no wonder that you wear so many pads. You can barely stay on your feet."

She glared, dusted her skirt off, and then did something that shocked me. She held out her hand, "My name is Kinomoto Sakura. What's yours?"

I just stared at her petite hand like it was a foreign object. Her fingers were long and delicate. Her nails were painted a light pink. She wore a silver charm bracelet on her wrist.

She blinked and shook her hand a little bit to let me know it was still there.

I placed my palm against hers and said huskily, "Li Syaoran."

She blushed, but didn't take her hand away from mine. I felt her pulse beating profusely under my hand. We probably would have stayed in that mesmerizing position forever if Sakura didn't hear the school bell ring.

"HOEEE! I can't be late again!" she screamed as she tried to get up once again.

I forgot about my role as an asshole and helped her to her feet. She started skating off, but turned around and left me with a dazzling smile and a "Thank you!"

It was amazing how easily she forgot that she had been angry with me. I shook my head in bewilderment and pulled myself off of the ground. I was wearing the normal school uniform. Black and white shirt edged with a red line, white tie, black shorts, and black shoes. Above my heart was the Tomoeda symbol. Through out the years I had worn so many school symbols above my heart, but this one meant something to me. It represented a new beginning and later it would start to represent my love for Sakura.

I dusted off my shorts and walked slowly. I didn't care if I was late. It would be another stab at my mother. I had only walked a few steps before I noticed a pink lunch pail. It must have been Sakura's.

I hesitated. I was supposed to be cold, untouchable. The new kid who was an asshole wouldn't pick up that pink lunch pail.

My hand twitched and I frowned.

I walked into the classroom prepared for what was going to happen. It was actually a good ploy. People would snicker and then I could give them a taste of my attitude. Right away they would know not the mess with me for the rest of year, or how ever long my mother decided to stay in Japan.

The classroom was average looking. It looked like every other school I had been in the past four years. The desks were made out of fake wood, plastic and were all in a straight row. The blackboard was covered in chalk and useless notes on grammar. There were posters on the walls the sprouted out lame quotes like "You are your own success" and "There is no I in team."

The teacher's desk was lodged in a corner and was covered with papers and colored folders. There was a calendar on the wall next to it with students' birthdays written on it in a red ink.

As soon as I walked in I heard the chuckles and the whispers. Gossip was spreading like wildfire and I didn't make it an easier for self. I knew they would talk anyways. At least this way I could control what they were thinking and saying.

"Nice lunch pail, new kid. Do you have a pink sippy cup in there to match it?" a voice called out.

I heard the snickers behind me, but ignored them and dropped Sakura's lunch pail on her desk. Her eyes widened and then she smiled, "Thank you, Li."

"Don't," I replied as I took my seat behind her and crossed my arms over my chest.

I felt her falter in front of me, but as always; she surprised me by keeping the smile plastered upon her lips.

I sent death glares to everyone who was still laughing. They clammed up immediately and I smirked. I still had it.

The rest of fall continued in this fashion. Because my mother made my sisters and I move a lot, I learned not to get too attached to anyone. I didn't try to make friends because I knew that I would just lose them. Nobody ever kept in touch, no matter much they promised. I had learned this the hard way.

I built up this reputation as being the bad ass, but as soon as Sakura smiled at me I felt that shell melt away. Our male classmates basically stayed away from me and angrily watched me from a distance. They tried to compete with me in everything from homework to sports, but I would always come out the winner. I was a natural at everything I tried. Plus, being a black belt in Wushu (type of Chinese martial arts) helped whenever one of them got bold enough to challenge me. That was a rare event.

Our female classmates watched me from a distance, but didn't show anger towards me. They showed anger towards Sakura. They were jealous that she gained all of my attention while I rebuffed theirs.

Despite the jealousy the girls felt towards Sakura, they were mostly friendly towards her. You couldn't help, but to like Sakura. She made everyone feel like they were one in a million. She had tons of friends, while I had none… well except for Sakura.

No matter how hard I tried to give Sakura the cold shoulder and the attitude, she continued to be friendly towards me. It was as if she knew my cold disposition was all an act.

Most people stayed away from me, but Sakura would skip up to me, take my arm in hers and laugh. "Oh, Li. Stop frowning. You're face will get stuck like that," she'd say.

"Good then maybe you would leave me alone," I'd reply. She only smiled as if she was keeping a secret to herself. What I would have given then to be a mind reader.

It was only when winter hit that our relationship changed. The class went on its annual ski trip. As the bad ass of the school, I was naturally good at everything, including skiing and snowboarding. I would beat all of the guys in races, speed past the girls who swooned, and throw snow at the nerds who would try to stay inside and play checkers.

I loved the feel of the snow under my snowboard. I felt powerful and in control. These two emotions were ones I rarely got to feel because my mother always displaced my sisters and I in a new environment devote of control. I couldn't control my mother, I couldn't control my situation and I couldn't control what the other students would think about 'the new kid.'

I wore my dark green jacket, black ski pants, and silver snow goggles. I felt great in that outfit. I was so glad to be out in the wintry environment. It was as if you could get lost in the snow and the icy winds.

"Syao!" a voice called out.

Sakura was the only person who dared to call me that nickname and was the only person I allowed to call me by my given name.

"I thought I told you not to call me that," I gritted out as I stopped in front of her. She was wearing black ski pants, a pink jacket with white fur lining, white boots, and a pair of snow goggles. Her hair was pulled up by pink barrettes and she had her silver charm bracelet on her right wrist.

She ignored my comment and grabbed my hand. "Help me on the bunny slopes."

"The bunny slopes are for losers, Sakura."

I thought since she called me by my first name I could call her by hers. Plus, it made the other guys jealous and as a bad ass that was something you had to do on a daily basis.

She pulled me to the tiny snow banks anyways. I didn't argue with her. It would have gotten me nowhere. I had never won an argument against her, ever. She would give me her sad, puppy dog eyes and I would melt.

"Come on, Syao. Teach me," she said as she pouted.

That pout was always my downfall. I couldn't say no to those lips. Sighing, I tried to guide her through the process. Sakura had always been a quick learner, but she didn't focus hard enough. Things would distract her a lot.

"Syaoran! Look at Rika-san go!" she shouted gleefully.

"Sakura, watch where you are going!" I shouted as she slid towards the harder courses.

It was like a slow motion movie was happening before my eyes. My Sakura was sliding down the hill at a rapid pace. She had heading straight towards the thinning lake. "SAKURA! Try to stop!"

"I can't! We didn't get to that part yet!" she screamed back at me as she slid faster down the mountain. It was just like Sakura to joke at a time like this.

I was skiing as hard and as fast as I could, but I still couldn't make it in time. She screamed as she hit the ice. It cracked under her feet and she instantly sunk. I made it to the lake and didn't hesitate. I removed my snowboard and jumped in.

The water was so cold that I lost my breath. It felt like my lungs had collapsed and my head exploded. All I could think of was Sakura. I couldn't lose her. I saw her struggling against the ice. Her skis were pulling her deeper into the water. I swam towards her feet and unhooked the skis, grabbed her arm, and yanked her towards the surface.

When we burst out of the water, a rescue squad was already there to pull us out. I vaguely remember seeing my teachers and fellow classmates shouting. I ignored them and held onto Sakura's hand. It looked so pale and it sported a blue tint. One of the rescue members spoke, "You can let go now, kid. She's okay."

I remember mumbling Sakura's name before I passed out. I woke up a few hours later, my body piled in blankets. I sat up quickly and searched for Sakura. When I couldn't find her I jumped out from the bed.

Someone had kindly dressed me in green pajama pants and a white shirt. My feet were covered with thick socks and I felt the floor creak under them as I walked.

I opened up the door next to my room and there she was. She looked so pale and delicate, piled under all those blankets.

I walked up to her bedside and took her hand in mine. "Sakura," I whispered.

She didn't stir, but somehow I knew she heard me. I was just so glad she was alive that I wasn't thinking straight. I got under the blankets with her and held her to my body. I just couldn't let her go.

We awoke a few hours later and she was staring at me with those deep, emerald eyes. "Syao."

"Sakura."

"I'm sorry that I ruined your ski trip. I knew you were looking forward to it," she said as tears poured down her cheek.

I hugged her to my body and mumbled in her hair, "Of all the things to be worried about."

She closed her eyes and hugged me back.

After that day I never tried to be anything except myself around Sakura. She was my best friend from that day on and the summer we turned sixteen was the summer I was going to try to make her more than that.

* * *

My palms were sweating, my heart was racing, and I just couldn't sit still. I was pacing back and forth past the Tomoeda Park swing sets.

The sun was setting slowly in the background, bruising the sky. It was as if the air and clouds couldn't decide what to do. Did they want to bask in the sun or did they want to give in to the darkness? Hot pinks, bright oranges, and electric yellows were intermixing with dark purples and shadowy blues.

In the middle of the battle was a full moon. It had an eerie glow and seemed to try to suck all of the colors out of the sky. It pulsated with power and it was so big that I could count every crater.

I felt the air getting cooler as the sun gave in to the losing battle of nighttime, but it didn't make me sweat any less. For a moment, I gave up and sat on the swing set.

Near me were the giant penguin that Sakura loved so much, a red colored seesaw, a jungle gym, and various other park objects. I could picture Sakura and I playing on these things. This place had always brought back good memories of our childhood. Today, I had come to the park to catch my breath and wait for Sakura. I told her to meet me by the swings because I had something important to tell her… the most important thing I would ever tell her.

It was the summer before the start of our junior year and I had finally decided to tell Sakura that I was madly in love with her. It had taken me six years to gain the courage to tell her.

My mother had wanted to leave Tomoeda as soon as my first school year had ended, but I put my foot down. I flat out refused to leave with her and I think she knew why. I also think that is why she didn't put up a great fight. She decided to let my sisters and I stay in Japan and whenever she felt herself wanting to move she went on a vacation. We were all able to live well because of my father. He had owned a billion dollar company and left all of the money to us when he died.

My oldest sister Fanren was actually groomed to take over the business when she was old enough. She was perfect for the position and it was rare when the female heir was the one to take over. I guess my father always knew that I wasn't interested in following in his footsteps.

He raised me to look out for my sisters. He knew that others, especially his board, wouldn't like the fact that my sister was running things. Even though I was the youngest, I always had their backs, Fanren's especially. I tried to be her eyes and ears when she wasn't around.

The new arrangement really worked out for the best. My sisters and I could finally grow some roots. We could make and keep friends. We had a place to call home and to a ten-year-old boy that was the best feeling in the world… well, besides what I was feeling at the park. Love.

I had hidden my feelings from Sakura for six years, but I just couldn't stand it any more. Whenever another boy would even look at her, I screamed inside. She was mine. She had always been mine.

She had never told me she loved me, but she had to love me… I mean why else would she still be my friend? Why else had she put up with my crap? Why else… these thoughts just kept keeping me back.

There were so many what ifs and worries. What if she rejected me? Would this ruin our friendship? Would things ever be the same? I couldn't live without her… I couldn't stand it if she rejected me.

How would I survive if I told her I loved her and she didn't feel the same about me? I could imagine it now… she would take my hands in hers and softly tell me that she only thought of me as a friend.

I sighed to myself as I pushed against the sand to make the swing go higher. I needed to just tell her how I felt and let the cards fall. I couldn't keep this secret to myself any longer. I needed Sakura to think of me as more than a friend.

I needed her to press those pouted lips against mine. At sixteen, I needed her to be with me like she was in my dreams. Would this scare her away from me? I shook my head away from these thoughts. One step at a time, Syaoran.

She had to know I loved her, right? I never went out with any other girls. Heck, I didn't even really talk to any other girls besides Sakura.

She had to feel the same, right? She didn't really show interest in any other boys. Well, she did have some feelings for her older brother's best friend, Yuki, but that never went anywhere because Yuki had always been in love with Touya, Sakura's brother.

Plus, those hadn't even been serious feelings. I mean, sure, we did go to dances with other people, but I was never interested in any other girls besides Sakura. It had always been Sakura.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Just as I was exhaling I heard a sound that stopped my heart. A howl.

Instant goose bumps appeared on my arms. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I shivered as the wind became crisp.

I jumped off of the swing and turned around. In front of me were two glowing eyes. I stepped into a fight stance, but even then I knew it was hopeless. The eyes came closer and a wolf stepped into the light. I saw its sharp fangs, ripped body and hungry look.

The wolf was huge. Its body was covered with muscles and its' heckles were standing straight up. Its eyes were a molten gold and hot blue and its fur was as dark as midnight.

I took a step back and it slowly advanced on me.

"Please, don't," I called out to it, but that seemed to make him want me more.

I turned to run, but I knew it was over as soon as I felt his claws scratch my arm.

* * *

The pain was excruciating. I felt like my skin was being ripped from my body. I was on fire. I screamed and screamed until my voice started to crack and disappear all together. My entire body was soaked with sweat and I felt like I had been dipped in a volcano. I could feel my bones crunching, changing, and growing. My clothing was being shred from my body as I kept growing.

I rolled around on the ground pleading for death as my body transformed. I slammed my fists upon the dirt-covered earth as hard as I could. I left large dents upon the soil and I felt the ground shake under me.

My organs were shifting and I could feel my ribs and chest grow. My upper body turned to stone as muscles grew rock hard upon my torso. My teeth felt like they were ripping out of my gums as they grew into fang-like canines. My face started to take a wolf-like shape as my eyes tingled. It was as if I could feel them changing colors and flashing gold. I felt my ears start to change and point straight up. Hair sprouted from every pore of my body as I managed to strangle out another cry that turned into a howl.

The last thing I remember before passing out was Sakura.

* * *

I awoke in a pile of bloody clothes. I didn't stay to figure out if they were mine or someone else's. I didn't want to know the answer.

I ran as fast and as hard as I could. My naked form didn't embarrass me. All I could think of was home. I needed to get home. I needed to pack and I needed to leave.

My senses must have altered during the transformation because I could hear and see everything with a strange clarity. I could hear the wings of a bird fluttering violently a block away. I could even see each feather gleaming underneath the morning sun.

My brain was running a mile a minute and I tried to stop the noises in my head, but I couldn't I could hear everything from bees bussing to crickets singing.

My vision should have been blurred, but everything was so clear. It was like I was wearing permanent binoculars.

Because it was quite early in the morning, there wasn't a soul outside. I made it to my house in seconds. I opened the door quietly and ran up the stairs. I made it to the bathroom just in time.

"Syaoran, is that you?" a voice called out.

"Yes," I growled out. My voice was still damaged from my screaming the previous night. It felt like I had ingested sand and gravel.

"Where were you? Why didn't you come home?" the voice called out again. I could now tell that it was my eldest sister, Fanren.

"I can't-"

"I understand," she whispered, "You told Sakura."

"Yes," I called out because I knew that reason would satisfy her.

"I will leave you alone, little brother. Remember that we all love you."

At that comment I felt tears fill my eyes. Was it weird for a werewolf to cry?

"A werewolf," I said to myself as I looked in the mirror. My body was covered in dried blood and was strangely altered. My body was leaner and stronger. My muscles were more defined. It was as if the transformation hadn't completely disappeared after the full moon had fallen.

I also felt older. I felt like I had the weight of the world on my shoulders now. I was use to responsibility because I had always been the only male in my household, but this was different. I had to carry around a new responsibility. I had to keep the people around me safe, I thought to myself as I looked at the rest of my body in the mirror.

There were stains around my mouth. Leaves and twigs stuck were in my messy brown locks. I looked at my hands. Last night they had turned into vicious paws that ripped-

I couldn't think of that. Did I kill people? I slide to the floor and put my head in my hands. I knew what I had to do, but it still hurt. It hurt worse than the transformation had.

I entered the shower. I put the water on as hot as it could go and breathed in the steam. My heart felt like it was torn out of my chest. I let out a strangled growl. Sakura, please forgive me after this, I silently prayed.

* * *

I had all of my bags packed by the next morning and loaded them into my car. I was going to live with uncle in China. My mother and sisters were sad to see me go, but they were very understanding. My eldest sister had told them that Sakura had broken my heart and I let them believe it even though it wasn't right to have them thinking ill of Sakura.

Although I had been prepared for the love of my life to coming running up to me… it still hurt me when she appeared.

"Syao! Syao, wait up," her voice called after me. I heard my sisters whisper softly to themselves and I cringed.

_Please, please just leave me alone,_ I thought.

I felt her hand on my shoulder and I visibly flinched. I knew her face fell and her lips turned into a frown.

"What's wrong, Syaoran? Where are you going," she asked as I turned around to face her. She was breathtaking as always. She looked good in everything she wore from a school uniform to casual clothes.

She was wearing a form fitting pink shirt, a pair of tight blue jeans, and matching flip-flops. Her hair was loose around her face. It made it even harder to do what I had to do… I needed to save her from myself.

"Sakura, I can't talk to you anymore."

I saw confused tears spring into her emerald orbs. "Why?"

"I just can't. I'm moving away."

"Moving? But, I thought you told your mom you never wanted to move again?" she whispered, as if she was trying not to hurt my mother's feelings.

"I changed my mind," I said as I started to walk away from her and towards the car. She tried to keep up with my pace as she replied, "We could always write… you don't have to stop­­—"

"What don't you understand?" I growled out as I stopped and faced her, "I don't want to ever talk to you again."

"Syaoran…"

Tears were pouring down her cheeks and her face was completely flushed with sorrow and pain. I took a deep breath before thrusting the verbal knife in deeper.

"Oh, don't cry. You always knew I was an asshole," I called out loudly as I walked away from her for the last time. I entered the car, slammed the door and closed my eyes to stop the tears from streaming.

I didn't look back. Now I really wasn't lying to my family… my heart really was broken.

* * *

**(Ten years later)**

"Syaoran… what… where…" Sakura couldn't seem to speak and neither could I. As I watched her search for the right words I realized that my heart had still been broken until this moment.

"Sakura."

_Here she is._

**Q and A Section**

**Q:** How long did it take you to write this? I think this is the longest chapter you've ever written!

**A:** I know. I'm really proud of this one. It took me a few days to write it. I then sent it to my lovely beta readers. Edited it and then reread it. Then edited it some more. I spent a lot of time on this. I wanted it to be perfect. I was trying to make it twenty pages long, but blah I just couldn't. There was no more details to add!

**Q:** So vampires and werewolves? I mean, what's next?

**A:** Nothing! Believe me. I really don't need to be starting any more fanfics.

**Q:** Why all of the magical beings lately?

**A:** Actually Neko-chan got me into this series called Twilight. It really got me into the magical realm. You should read the books. Awesome stuff.

**Q:** I love how you went back into the past to explain how Sakura and Syaoran met.

**A:** I was hoping that wouldn't be too confusing. I really wanted to explain everything that has happened between them.

**Q:** So, what happened between Syaoran and the wolf?

**A:** I'm going to leave that a mystery. Just remember what I said in the very beginning about it.

**Q:** So, what is next for you?

**A:** I really don't know. I want to work on my other fanfics, especially Flexible Strings Attached. We will just have to wait and see what happens. I did write half of the third chapter of Summer Heat though, so that will be updated next.

* * *

**Here's a guide to my werewolves:**

It basically explains my version of werewolves. If you've ever seen Skinwalkers than that is what my werewolves look like.

My werewolves age. My werewolves remain human like, but can turn into a full out wolf. My werewolves do not just turn during full moons. When angry or out of control they can turn as well. My werewolces change eyes colors when they turn. They eyes can also flash a different color when they are upset. They can only be killed with a silver weapon through the heart. They have excellent hearing, strenth and speed. They can 'infect' other people by a scratch or bite by another werewolf. I'm not letting you know if a werewolf can be saved... they would give way too much away and plus I haven't even decided, hehe.


	2. Breaking Free

**Inspiration:** Step Up 2 The Streets Soundtrack. Yes, I love that movie.

**Note:** This chapter was 23 pages long, but I decided to cut it in half and make it into two chapters. I will upload the third chapter in two weeks or so.

**Full Moon**

**By MoshiMoshiQueen**

**Beta Reader: Dark Mirth**

**"Characters' Conversations"**

**(Author's Comments)**

**Last Time:**

"Syaoran… what… where…" Sakura couldn't seem to speak and neither could I. As I watched her search for the right words I realized that my heart had still been broken until that moment.

"Sakura."

_Here she is._

* * *

**This Time:**

I hadn't even wanted to attend the party. It was a waste of my life. You had to walk around pretending you were interested in everyone else's accomplishments and life stories. You had to nod and agree with everything they said just so you could keep the peace between your companies.

You had to act like you were the best of pals even though you secretly wanted to take over their businesses and destroy their life's work.

You had to listen to them gush over their children even though you knew they just sent them to their nannies while they boozed away at parties and shopped away all of their money.

You had to push away other men's wives as they pushed their bodies up against you, but try to be polite at the same time because gosh forbid if they told their husbands that you snubbed them.

Events like this made me sick, but it had to be done for the sake of my own company's appearance. Since I was a major partner in my firm I had to maintain our good image or else I would have had my throat cut, literally. You always had to watch your back when you worked in a law firm because if you weren't careful you'd have a knife in it.

I was dressed in Armani; a black suit that was tailored to the tee, a crisp white shirt, a silky black and gray tie, and polished onyx shoes. I'd rather be at home dressed down in a pair of sweats and a tee, but we all have to do things we hated.

The event was supposed to be a fundraiser for children in undeveloped countries, but you wouldn't be able to tell that from the scenery.

It was held in a six-story mansion complete with twelve bedrooms, sixteen bathrooms, three kitchens, five party rooms, an indoor and outdoor pool, Jacuzzi, and a huge garden that included a maze. The outside was made of red bricks and the roof of black shingles. There were curtains in every window to maintain privacy. The shutters were all black.

Because it was eight at night the mansion was covered in lights. Cars were being dropped off with the parking attendants. Limos were piling up in the lot.

As you entered the hall you were bombarded with noise. Laughter, chatter and hoots were echoing throughout. It instantly gave me a headache. The lights and decorations made my head pound more.

As I entered the main ballroom I was assailed by the smell of perfume, cologne and alcohol. It was a complete crush inside the room, so it was hard to maneuver without being attacked by the smell of fragrant bodies. Because of my heightened senses, it was harder for me to concentrate on people, especially in a crowd.

It had taken me years to block out the smells and the sights that flooded my mind whenever I entered a room. I had learned how to control it out of necessity. I wouldn't be able to function properly with my senses out of wack all the time.

Everyone was dressed in his or her best attire. The women were wrapped in silk and jewels and the men were dressed in the best suits money could buy.

There were tables of food and drinks on the outskirts of the room and maids with trays scattered throughout the room. On the tables were champagne and wines with bartenders near them to serve it all. There was caviar, shrimp, lobster and other various hors d'oeuvres decorated on fancy plates. There was a fountain of punch flowing brilliantly and another across the room that was filled with warm chocolate for dipping.

The food didn't really interest me. Because my transformation required a lot of energy, I had to continually eat a huge amount of proteins. My kitchen was stocked with red meats, eggs, dairy products nuts, and fish. People assumed the food I ate helped me lose weight when really it helped my function.

The chandeliers made it seem like the ballroom was shrouded in pure gold. The floors were made out of polished oak wood and there were spun rugs near the beverage and food tables. They were a mixture of golds, whites and rich reds. The tables were covered in white linens and had delicate crystals, china dishes, and polished silverware on top of them. The chairs were covered in a gold cloth that matched the curtains on the grand windows.

There was a band in one of the corners providing the entertainment. A woman ran her hand against the strings of a harp as a man played on a white piano. There were people behind them playing on various stringed instruments.

As I made it through the room, I grabbed an alcoholic beverage from a passing tray and thanked the maid who flushed, not use to gratitude.

I didn't drink a lot of alcohol because it clouded my judgment, but I couldn't stand these functions. I wanted my mind to be blurred, so I could make it through the night without going crazy.

As I put the drink to my mouth, my heart stopped. Across the room was the love of my life wrapped in emerald silk that dripped low at the back. Her body was covered with silver and diamonds and her mouth was painted red.

She was laughing at someone's joke and her hand was pressed to her lovely chest in excitement. She obviously was enjoying the function, which was the direct opposite of how Syaoran felt about it.

Her smile seemed to bright up the whole room. There was a crowd of six people surrounding her in get interest. They were all laughing at the same joke that had made Sakura laugh so gleefully.

All I could do was breathe slowly. Inhale and exhale. Inhale and exhale. Inhale and exhale. My chest felt like it was going to burst open any minute. The breathing wasn't helping me lower my heart rate or my blood pressure.

I didn't know what to do. Should I approach her? What would I even say?

_Hey, sorry I totally broke your heart and seemingly left you for no reason? _

_Sorry, I was a complete ass?_

I ran my left hand through my hair and gulped down the champagne. Depositing the empty one on a tray, I grabbed another. I was going to need a lot of alcohol to get my heart back to a normal speed.

"Syaoran? Earth to Syaoran," a voice called as a hand waved in front of my face.

In front of me stood my best friend, Hiiragizawa Eriol. He was also dressed in Armani. The only difference between our suits was the tie. His was a deep azure color. He was my calm counterpart. I'd never seen him sweat about anything. He was always cool and collected. So cool that most people believed there was ice in his veins.

I was the only person who had seen him give off any emotion. He looked like a statue in his suit that matched his cold eyes and dark hair. His pale skin practically glowed evilly under the lights. He wore, as usual, only one piece of jewelry and that was the watch that he'd been given four Christmases ago by his secretary, Daidouji Tomoyo.

It was an expensive piece that she had created with her own hands, gold with a blue face. There were diamonds outlaying the numbers and the hands were shaped like two arrows.

Tomoyo was talented, making everyone wonder why she continued to be Eriol's personal secretary. She even had her own shop that she ran part time. It catered to some of the richest people in the country and yet she still stuck being a secretary. She could have retired with the money she'd made from her creations.

I was the only person who knew why she stayed. She was completely in love with Eriol and Eriol… well, he wasn't used to showing emotions, but when it came to Tomoyo he couldn't help but relax a little.

I was hoping one day Tomoyo would finally crack his icy exterior, but so far he remained cold. She was making progress, but I could tell it was taking a toll on her. After four years of loving an icicle she was feeling the wear. I could only hope that Eriol would finally break and give in.

"What's wrong? I've been calling your name for five minutes now. You were just staring into space," Eriol commented dryly as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"The love of my life is standing over there and I can't move," I managed to get out, my eyes never leaving Sakura's laughing form.

Eriol turned around, followed my gaze to my love and questioned, "Kinomoto Sakura?"

"Yes, but how do you know her?" I asked, confused.

"Who doesn't know her? I'm sorry to tell you, but she's supposed to get married to the tycoon, Ritsuka."

It started to sink in slowly. An arm was wrapped around her waist, her eyes were gazing up at another man, and her laughter was directed towards him.

He looked sleezy, in my opinion, and not Sakura's type at all. He was dressed in a flashy suit that consisted of a white jacket, white pants, a bright red, silk tie, and white shoes. There was even a red rose tucked in the breast pocket of his jacket. There were gold cuff links on his wrists and a gold watch wrapped around his left wrist.

I focused my vision on his form and could even smell the intense fragrance of his cologne. It made me sick to my stomach.

He wore a gold chain around his neck made of individual links with some type of charm at the bottom of it. It looked almost like a moon. Tomoyo would have called it cheap. She hated to see plain jewelry. He wore a thick, gold ring with a red ruby in the middle of it on his right hand. There was a diamond earring in his left ear.

His black locks were slicked back with gel and his eyes were the color of dirt. His skin seemed overly tan and shiny. He was a little over six feet tall. I didn't, personally, see what was so appealing about him.

"I need to leave. I think I'm going to be ill," I said as the color drained from my face.

"Syaoran, what's going on? Do you know her?" Eriol said as he stepped in front of me. There was a frown plastered on his face.

"Too well," I muttered as I pushed past him towards the balcony. As soon as I stepped out the fresh air hit me. It was cool, but I didn't care. I just needed the breather.

The sky was as dark as I felt. It was clear and the stars plastered the sky with light. The moon was almost full, only missing a little sliver of light. It was so big you could almost count all of the craters on its surface.

The air was crisp, but not cold enough to make you want to dive for cover. It actually made me relax more than the heat. There was slight breeze and it felt good against my face.

Because I was a werewolf my body temperature was higher than a normal humans. If I a doctor took my temperature with a monitor he would be in for a big surprise. He would say that I should be dead and I would have to explain to him that technically, I was. It was a good thing that as a werewolf I could heal easily and didn't get human illnesses. There was no need for me to see a doctor for anything. They wouldn't be of any help, anyways. Too bad there wasn't a neighborhood werewolf doctor in town.

I could see the vast gardens down below. Various lights glowed along the paths and I could see wandering couples trying to hide their trysts. The sight made my heart lurch.

Why was I so pathetic? I was a werewolf for Christ's sake, but one look at her face and I felt like a child again. I thought I had put up all of my defenses and walls. I thought I was strong enough to face anything.

I had no reason to be upset that she moved on. It's not like I had a chance with her anymore. I was still a werewolf. There was nothing that was going to change that.

Why did I feel like crying as if I was some child? I never told her I loved her. I don't even know if she felt the same way towards me and, again, it didn't matter because I was still a werewolf.

I just wished I didn't know what had happened to her. I didn't want to see her with another man… kissing another man…hugging another man…making love with another man…

I gulped as anger started to rise. I felt my eyes flash and my fists clench. I couldn't stand the idea of her making love with another person. She was supposed to be mine.

I shook my head to clear the idea from the thoughts. I was getting out of control and that was never a good thing. I rarely ever let my control slip because there were deadly consequences.

I felt the cool wind against my skin and I broke out in a cold sweat. I looked up at the sky and realized that I only had two days left until the full moon. How ironic it was that I would see her before my complete transformation. It was just another reminder that I could never have a normal life.

I could pretend that I was human. I could dress up and go to parties. I could have a normal job as a lawyer. I could have normal human friends, but as soon as that full moon hit I would still be an uncontrollable wolf.

I couldn't let myself get too close to anyone because if I ever lost control and attacked… I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

The thought of Sakura's beautiful face being ripped to shreds by my hands tore at my heart. In my wolf form I could kill her with one paw.

I had killed before and I could do it again.

I ran a hand through my hair in desperation. What was I supposed to do now that she was back in my life? I couldn't avoid meeting her because her fiancée was someone whose ass I needed to kiss for my company.

I could try and make Eriol switch with me when needed, but he couldn't always take my place… plus, that was too much to ask for. He had his own asses to kiss.

I tried to concentrate on my breathing again. Inhale and exhale. Inhale and exhale. I felt the air enter my chest, but I still felt hopeless. I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers against my burning forehead.

Why now? Why couldn't she have just disappeared to some small town where I would never see her again? Why did she have to be in my country? In my city? At this event?

Was fate trying to make me suffer more?

"What did I do to deserve this?" I asked out loud to myself as I tore at my tie. It suddenly felt like it was choking me.

I gulped as I heard someone step out on to the balcony. As I heard the click of heels, I tried to mentally prepare myself. I knew exactly who it was. She still wore the same scent she did when we were younger-lavender and roses. I turned around.

"Syaoran… what… where…" Sakura couldn't seem to speak and neither could I. As I watched her search for the right words I realized that my heart had still been broken until that moment.

"Sakura."

_Here she is._

Why did she have to be so beautiful, I asked myself as I ran my hand through my hair again? She was still the Sakura I remembered, just more breathtaking. Her eyes were still the amazing emerald green, her hair still the rich, auburn color, but her body wasn't that of a young teenager anymore. She had the body of a woman now and my heart began to pound once again.

I started to feel the heat rush to my extremities and all I could do was say her name again, "Sakura."

She fumbled with her own words and she folded her hands in front of her body, "I have so many questions. I just don't know where to begin."

"It… it just might be best if I leave without answering anything," I said quietly.

I saw the hurt spread across her face, but there was no stopping it. I couldn't deal with this. I couldn't deal with her. It had taken me years to get over her… and I still wasn't completely healed. If I talked to her I would fall right back in love and this time I didn't know how I would survive leaving her again… watching her marry some other man.

I tried to walk past her, but she grabbed my arm, "That might have worked when we were younger, but not now. I'm not taking no for an answer, Syaoran. I deserve to have my questions answered," she said passionately, her eyes flashing with mixed emotions.

"You weren't this pushy when we were kids," I mumbled as I tried to loosen her grip. I stood helplessly in front of her.

"Well, we aren't kids any more," she commented back as she placed her hands upon her curvaceous hips.

I licked my lips slowly as my gaze brushed down to where her hands were. "Yeah, we definitely aren't."

She flushed, but didn't give up her stance, "I want answers, Syaoran. First starting with what you are doing here."

What was I supposed to do? Tell her to fuck off and push past her? I wish I had the nerve. I decided to answer her questions, but keep it short and to the point. As soon as she got what she needed from me she would leave me alone… hopefully.

"I'm a partner and lawyer at a firm," I commented shortly as I turned away from her and leaned against the balcony's railing.

"A lawyer," her voice called out, sending shivers down my back.

"Yeah."

"I guess that isn't hard to believe."

I tried not to comment, but my lips twitched. I felt her lean against the railing next to me and I felt my lungs almost collapse from the pressure.

"I know you don't want me here, but I'm not going any where. We might make it easier for ourselves if we just resolve our issues," she said in a low voice, as if she was trying to share a secret with me.

"You make it sound so easy," I sighed.

"It would be if you would just tell me your motivation for moving away when we were younger."

"I'd rather not go into that," I said as I tried, again, to walk away from her.

She grabbed my hand, "Syaoran, we were friends once. What happened?"

"Sakura, I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you to tell me the truth."

"Why does it even matter any more? You have someone else," I bit out, trying to mask the pain I felt.

I saw her take a mental step back, but didn't let go of my hand. "You are trying to change the subject."

"And I'm not succeeding."

"I hate to tell you, Syaoran, but you were never successful at saying no to me."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "I guess that's true."

"You and I are going have lunch tomorrow."

"Sakura, that isn't—"

She stopped me by pressing one of her delicate fingers upon my lips. "No excuses."

It wouldn't have mattered if I had any because at that moment I couldn't even remember my name. With her finger against my lips, I finally noticed the silver charm bracelet on her delicate wrist.

It was the same charm bracelet she wore when we were children. It even had the same charms on it from when we were teenagers. The same charms that I had given her every year for her birthday.

This gave me a sense of hope that I didn't want to think about.

"I'm calling you tomorrow, Syaoran, and if you don't answer I will show up at your work and drag you out to eat," she said as she walked away.

"We will patch things up. I miss having my best friend around."

I watched her amazing form walk back into the crowd of people and I started to tremble. The problem was (and always would be) that I didn't want to be just friends with her. I didn't want to be her best friend… her shoulder to cry on when some guy broke her heart. I wanted to be the man in her life. I wanted her to love me like I loved her… and it just couldn't happen unless someone came up with a miracle cure for werewolves. I laughed bitterly at the thought.

I couldn't meet her. I couldn't eat lunch with her. I couldn't fall in love with her again. Why couldn't she understand that? Why was she still wearing that bracelet? With the charms I had given her? What did that mean?

My thoughts were rushing through my head uncontrollably as Eriol stepped out onto the balcony. His eyebrows were raised inquisitively.

"Was that Kinomoto I just saw walk away saying you guys would have lunch together tomorrow?"

"I can't do it," I said as I shook my head, "Why can't she just leave things alone? She used to be so… so soft. She was never this pushy."

"Syaoran, I have no clue what you are talking about, but I think you need to fill me in. You are entering into dangerous territory here. She's going to marry Ritsuka, and we need to stay in his good graces."

"You think I don't know that?" I exploded, "You think I want her talking to me? Bringing back emotions that I thought died years ago?"

Eriol just stood calmly in front of me as always. He walked towards me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think or assume anything, Syaoran. I'm just trying to look out for you. I've never seen you like this before."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just need to leave. Can you cover for me?"

"Of course," he said as he watched me walk away.

I practically ran through the crowd. Everyone was faceless to me and I blocked out all of the sound. I just needed to get out. I felt like I was trapped.

I just needed to get outside and be free. I needed the air and the night to take me away from everything… I just needed to run.

As soon as I made it outside, I jogged lightly past the car attendants and other various servants, who sent me a strange look, but didn't comment. They were use to keeping their mouths shut and conveniently forgetting what they witnessed. I headed out to a clearing where no one was and started to run.

I let everything fall away from me and let myself change. As my body transformed, it felt like the stress was melting away from me.

My tailor would be pissed that the Armani suit was ruined, but it felt so good to be free. I could only transform by my own free will when I was overly emotional or in deep need of protection.

During these times I could control my actions and was consciously aware of my surroundings. I could also, if I so wished, completely transform into my wolf form as opposed to my half human, half wolf form, but during a full moon I was uncontrollable. I could curb my hunger for humans… sometimes. And when I did attack I only killed criminals, but this took years of restraint and practice.

I did slip up sometimes, but that couldn't be helped. During the full moon, I tried to keep myself locked up, but as a wolf I was cunning and smart. I could easily escape from confinement.

I felt my clothes ripping away from my body as my bones crunched and changed. My organs shifted and morphed. Hair sprouted from every pore on my body and I began to run on four legs. The faster I ran the better I felt.

As my transformation completed, I stopped to take a breath and howled loudly. I let the pain that I felt scream out.

* * *

**Q and A Section**

**Q:** So, this chapter was originally 23 pages long?

**A:** Yeah, it was pretty outrageous. I talked to my editor and she thought it would be better to make it into two chapters. I agreed. Plus, this means I can update soon because I don't have to write the third chapter. It is already done.

**Q:** Did you have any problems?

**A:** I have problems with Eriol. I want to keep him cold and unemotional, but at the same time I have to describe the turmoil he is going through. It's difficult.

**Q:** Do Eriol and Tomoyo know that Syaoran is a werewolf?

**A:** Like I would give that away!

**Q:** What's up with Sakura and Ritsuka?

**A:** I've always wondered why you ask questions that you know I'm not going to answer. Let's just say that Sakura and Ritsuka are using each other for the moment, but… things are going to take a drastic turn.

**Q:** Why did you make Sakura have a tougher skin? Why not leave her the blind innocent?

**A:** I needed her to be tough because she's got to get through to Syaoran. If she was a complete cry baby than she wouldn't be able to handle the things that are to come. She's still Sakura.

**Q:** People want to know… did you preorder a copy of Breaking Dawn?

**A:** Of course and a copy for my best friend. We read it together just the other day.

**Q:** What are your opinions about it?

**A:** I personally will always love Twilight the best. Breaking Dawn wasn't my favorite book. It actually kind of creeped me out a bit, but it wasn't that bad. At least it wasn't as depressing as New Moon.

**Q:** Are you going to see the movie?

**A:** Yes, but I'm not sure about it. The more I see in trailers the more I'm kind of like . . . The people aren't how I imagined them at all. I will still support the author and see the movie though. I just don't know if I will be happy with it.

**Q:** Don't you think that Syaoran ended his relationship with Sakura a little harshly?

**A:** He had too. He didn't have a choice (or rather he didn't think so). He needed it to be a clean split.

**Q:** Are there going to be vampires in your fanfic?

**A:** That's an interesting question that I'm not going to answer although, I did want this story to be about vampires at first, but I changed my mind because I all ready have a vampire fanfic in progress.

**Q:** What do you enjoy about the fantasy aspect of this fic? Most people don't like to read fantasy fics these days.

**A:** I really enjoy vampire and werewolf stories myself. I like reading about their hardships and emotions. I think that Sakura and Syaoran really fit in with this aspect because the series itself was about fantasy and magic.

**Q:** Plan on updating anything else soon?

**A:** I always plan on it… it just doesn't always happen.


	3. Bleeding Heart

* * *

**Full Moon**

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: Dark Mirth

"Characters' Conversations"

(Author's Comments)

Back at the party, Eriol listened to the howl and sighed. He let the cool air blow in his face as he ran a hand through his dark locks. His friend was getting himself into deep trouble and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Ever since he had met Syaoran in college he could tell that he was a troubled young man. Syaoran had never shared the secrets of his past, but then again neither did Eriol.

They didn't talk about their feelings or share each other's troubles, but Eriol had always wondered what had happened to make Syaoran so disturbed.

He never got too close to anyone beside himself. He rarely went on dates, but then again neither did Eriol, but there was a reason for that. Eriol wasn't interested in plots and ploys for his money and power and he didn't need that instant release that a woman could provide. His work had all the passion he needed.

He leaned up against the railing and sighed. So, Kinomoto Sakura was the woman that had troubled Syaoran all of these years. Wasn't it just a bitch that she would show up engaged to another man. Poor Syaoran. The kid never seemed to get a break.

Maybe he should confront the woman and put an end to his misery. Make her disappear… Eriol shook his head. It was obvious that Syaoran and Kinomoto needed to work out all of their problems. There was unfinished business between them and it was obvious to him that the girl was still clearly in love with his best friend. She tried to plaster on a nice smile when Ritsuka was around, but there wasn't any love in that relationship.

So, just what was Kinomoto up to? Or rather what was Ritsuka up to? The charade seemed pointless, but there must have been a reason for the hook up.

Eriol took a moment to reflect on this new revelation when he heard a voice behind him.

"People are starting to wonder…"

Eriol turned around and came face to face with his own personal trouble- Daidouji Tomoyo.

"Where did Syaoran go running off to in such a hurry?" she asked softly as she strolled up to Eriol.

She was dressed in a short mauve colored silk dress. It had two line spaghetti straps and had a V-neck cut that practically cupped her perfect cleavage. Around her neck was one of her own creations. It had an amethyst teardrop at the bottom of a silver necklace. The teardrop was wrapped around two pieces of diamond and above the stones was an intricate weave of silver. There were two similar teardrops at her ears. On her right hand was a matching amethyst ring.

Her skin was so milky white that she practically glowed in the moonlight. Eriol had to swallow slowly before regaining his cool disposition, "He had a previous engagement he forgot about."

She placed a hand on his arm, "Eriol, this is me you are talking to. I don't need the PR bullshit."

A smile twitched at his lips, "Let's just say he saw a ghost."

"A woman?" she questioned as she too began to lean on the balcony's railing.

"A taken woman."

"Is there any other type?" she quipped, "Maybe this will help him."

"In what way?"

"He's always seemed so lost. Its heart wrenching."

Eriol felt his teeth clench, "I didn't know you cared about him that much."

Tomoyo smiled, "Why are you so testy?"

"I'm not," he commented coolly.

"Hmmm. Your shoulders are tense," she said as she started to rub them softly, "Eriol?"

"Yes?"

Brushing back her long, dark locks, she asked him, "Are we going to continue to play these games tonight?"

"What games?"

She continued to rub his shoulders as she stared off into the night. At that very second she heard a painful howl.

"You know how I feel about you."

Eriol turned around to face her and let his mouth open to comment, but she cut him off, "You don't have to say anything. I just don't want to pretend that you don't know any more."

He took her hand in his and said, "I don't want to hurt you, Tomoyo."

She gave him a sad smile, "I know this and that is why I am leaving after Christmas."

"Leaving?" Eriol's face fell.

"It's about time that I put all of my energy into my own work, Eriol. Plus, I just can't keep putting my heart out only to have it crushed. I'm not blaming you because I know that you wish you could love me back."

"Tomoyo, I—"

"Please don't say anything, Eriol. I've made up my mind and I'm giving you plenty of time to find a replacement. Now because I still do work for you, I need to tell you to get on the floor and start kissing asses. You've been out here too long and you need to smooth things over with the other clients. Plus, you need to explain why Syaoran just bailed. You also owe me a dance," she said as she walked back into the ballroom without another word.

Eriol stood on the balcony in shock. How was he supposed to take all of that information? She was leaving him. He had known that she wouldn't stay forever, but this was just too soon.

She just didn't understand… he couldn't show the emotions she wanted. He couldn't love her like she wanted him to. What was he supposed to do without her?

He tapped on the watch she had given him for a moment before placing on his cold mask and entering the ballroom. He didn't have time to think about it. He needed to do his job. He wasn't like Syaoran. He couldn't just run away to think about things. He couldn't show the same emotion that his best friend did.

Eriol caught a glimpse of Tomoyo's face and she sent him a sad smile. He didn't react and she knew he wouldn't. She had even expected to see the cold disposition. It didn't hurt her as much as she had expected.

She knew that she had tried everything to break that icy wall that Eriol had put up and she had failed. It was over and done with. She was going to go down her own path and hopefully move on.

Right now she had her own business to attend to. Syaoran's heartbreak. Tomoyo scanned the room and came face to face with the likely candidate. Kinomoto Sakura- the only newcomer to the event.

She was certainly beautiful. She could see Syaoran falling in love with someone like her. She looked to Eriol to confirm her suspicions. Eriol had his gaze upon her and he nodded. She felt the heat spread through out her body. She couldn't help but be affected by his eyes. Most people just assumed that there was only ice behind those azure orbs, but Tomoyo knew that there was heat… even when Eriol didn't know himself.

Tomoyo picked up a glass of champagne and went to work.

Eriol watched her gracefully walk straight up to Sakura and 'accidentally' trip on someone's foot. She spilt the champagne on Sakura's dress and was instantly apologetic.

"I am so sorry! How clumsy of me! Please let me take you to the bathroom right now and fix you right up!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she took Sakura by the arm and led her to the bathroom. As she made it through the crowd she sent Eriol a look.

What was he going to do without her?

Inside the bathroom Tomoyo was taking care of business. The bathroom was as rich looking as the house was. The walls were painted blue and there was marble all over. There were columns with Grecian goddesses painted upon them and intricate lighting fixtures. The hand towels were spun from expensive silk and were white. There were soaps that cost more than Tomoyo's dress in the shell shaped dishes.

"I'm so sorry. By the way, my name is Daidouji Tomoyo."

Sakura smiled and shook her hand, "It's all right. I'm the queen of clumsiness! My name is Kinomoto Sakura."

Tomoyo was busily wiping off the champagne, "I hate to ruin your beautiful dress."

"It's okay. It can easily be washed."

"I don't mean to be a bother, but was that the tycoon Ritsuka you were with?"

"Yes, he's my...my boyfriend," Sakura commented with a lack of emotion.

"Oh my! How lucky you are. I hear that he is a real catch."

Sakura gave Tomoyo a fake smile and nodded, "Yes, I'm very lucky."

Tomoyo looked at herself in the mirror and pretended to clean herself up, "There are a lot of catches here tonight. Do you know Li Syaoran? I hear that he is also someone who's worth watching."

Sakura paused and took a deep breath. She tried to control her emotions and put on a fake mask, but it was hard to hide something that was still so raw. "Syao- I mean Li and I knew each other when we were younger. I was surprised to see him here."

Tomoyo smoothed out her hair and reapplied her lipstick, "Wow, what a shock! To see him after all of these years! Were you two great friends? I wonder what he was like when he was younger! He always seems so serious."

Sakura chose her words carefully while she wiped at the champagne stains, "He's always been serious."

"That's not a surprise then! It looks like you got most of the champagne out! Again, I'm so sorry about the spill," Tomoyo said as she ushered herself out of the bathroom, "I better get back to my boss now."

"Your boss?"

"Yes, I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol's secretary. He is probably upset by my clumsiness. I hope he doesn't fire me…"

"Oh no! He would do that? Should I talk to him? Tell him that it was a complete accident?" Sakura exclaimed.

"It's really ok. I've been thinking about quitting anyways! You might have just given me a way out," Tomoyo said as she winked.

"Well, okay… if you say so."

"Don't worry about anything. Things are going to work out just fine," Tomoyo commented as she walked out of the bathroom, "Yes, things are going to work out just fine."

Tomoyo pushed politely through the crowd, never taking her gaze off of Eriol. She nodded and said hello to everyone, but she had business to attend to and these people weren't going to stop her. She brushed them off, but as nicely as possible. They would probably just think that Eriol had her working overtime, as usual. What they didn't know was that she had loved every minute of overtime that Eriol had given her. It just meant that she had had more time to spend alone with him.

She sighed at that thought, but continued to walk towards him. He met her gaze and apologized to the gentlemen he was talking to. He walked towards her slowly.

"Tomoyo."

"Eriol," she smiled, "You owe me a dance."

"Yes, I believe that I do," he said as he led her to the dance floor, "So what did you learn about our lovebirds?"

"You were right to think that Sakura wasn't in love with Ritsuka."

"Wait, how did you know I was…"

"Eriol, I've worked with you for over four years. I know when you are thinking that foul play is in the atmosphere and that is what you are thinking… that Ritsuka is up to something."

Eriol moved his hand down to the middle of her back and pulled her closer to him. Their bodies moved as one to the instrumental music behind them.

"Yes, that is what I believe, but…" Eriol trailed off in thought.

"What is in it for the girl?" Tomoyo asked, as if reading his mind.

"Exactly. She doesn't seem to be the type. She was as surprised as Syaoran to see him."

"So, you think she doesn't have a clue."

"Yes."

"I'd have to agree with you. She seems innocent in all of this. She looked pretty torn up in the bathroom. She isn't a good liar either. Every emotion was written upon her face. She isn't use to this world."

Eriol twirled her and brought her back into his arms, "Are you trying to say something, Tomoyo?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Just that she isn't as jaded as most people. She wears her emotions on her sleeve. She seems like a sweetheart."

He narrowed his eyes, "What else did you learn?"

"Syaoran and the girl were friends when they were younger. Something must have happened because they were close. I don't think in a physical way, but you could tell she is still in love with him. I bet they didn't even share their feelings for each other,"

"Well, I mean assuming they knew each other when they were younger. It had to have been when Syaoran lived in Japan. He told me that that was the only place he lived for a long time after his father died. They must have been what… fifteen… sixteen when Syaoran left Japan," Eriol paused as he counted in his head.

"And what does that mean? There is no such thing as young love?" Tomoyo questioned.

"No, it's just that they probably didn't…. anyways this is beside the point. So, something happened and…"

"And Syaoran left for China and then joined you in the university. You know I've never seen you this interested in anyone's past. You usually leave things alone."

"I would be leaving things alone if I didn't smell something funny. I know that Ritsuka is up to something and I want to know what it is. The Kinomoto girl is the key to that."

"So, this has nothing to do with you trying to patch up Syaoran's broken heart."

"You know I don't mess with things concerning the heart."

"Who would know that better than I?" she said as the song ended. She left his arms and started to walk away, "If that is all the service I can provide tonight then I think I am going home. I'm tired."

"Let me drive you home."

"Do you think that is wise?"

"No, but since when am I wise around you?"

She paused for a moment and let him lead her out, "I'm not staying, Eriol. This isn't going to change my mind."

"I know, but I don't know what else to do," he said as they walked out the door with each other.

Eriol helped her into his two-door, blue Ferrari and closed the door. He felt a shiver at the back of his neck and he looked up to see Ritsuka at the window. The man was just no good and Eriol was going to get to the bottom of it… after he tried to fix things up with Tomoyo.

Back in the bathroom, Sakura was still staring back at her reflection. She still looked the same, but had matured a little bit and she had let her hair grow down to the middle of her back. She also knew that inside she wasn't the same Sakura that Syaoran had once knew.

She breathed out a sigh and closed her eyes. She would have liked nothing more than to lock herself away in that bathroom and never come out, but she had made an agreement and she couldn't break it… even though her heart was breaking inside as she stood there.

Why did she have to see him after all of those years? Why did he break her heart all over again?

It was lucky for her that she had grown a tough skin during the ten years he had been away. She was already mentally preparing herself for the battle to come. She needed answers from him and she wasn't going to let him get out of it. She wanted to know why he left. She wanted to know why he had broken her heart.

He had been her best friend… someone who had been there through thick and thin. He had even saved her life. Why did he just leave with no warning at all?

It was ironic that she should find him after she had just made a deal with the devil. If Syaoran had still been around he could have helped her… but she couldn't change things now. She had to keep her end of the bargain.

She smoothed back her hair one last time and checked the mirror to make sure everything was in place. She took a deep breath and then walked out into the ballroom.

Eriol was driving as fast and as hard as he could to Tomoyo's apartment and yet she said nothing. She didn't react to the speed or comment that he was driving recklessly. This only made him want to drive faster. He revved the engine louder and pushed his gears to the limit until they were outside her apartment.

Tomoyo leaned against the door to open it, but Eriol stopped her. "I want to come in with you."

"Eriol, you can't change my mind."

"You need to give me a chance," he said, the lack of emotion still in his eyes.

"I've given you all the chances you've needed. I've been with you for four years. You aren't going to change. It isn't your fault and it isn't mine, but I can't do this anymore," she said as she let her heels fall against the pavement.

"I'm still coming up with you," he pushed on.

She sighed but gave in. She realized there was no stopping him, and in her heart she knew that she wanted this too even though it would hurt her more in the morning. She had learned to put up her own walls when it came to Eriol.

"Fine. I will meet you inside. Do you still have the key?"

"Yeah," he said as he sped off to park. He took a deep breath before leaving his car behind. He was trying desperately to react… to feel something… to for once show some emotion, but he just couldn't.

He just didn't want her to leave. Why couldn't they just continue the way they were… why did she have to ask him for more? For something he couldn't give.

He would die for her… but he couldn't love her. God, this was complicated. He entered the elevator and pressed the third button. He listened to the annoying elevator music and paused for a second before stepping out into the hallway. He walked to apartment 4B and flashed his key to open the door.

Inside he could see Tomoyo was already sitting down on her gray couch with a bottle of merlot. There were two glasses filled and she was sipping on the first. She hadn't bothered to change. She had only left her shoes discarded on the floor next to the couch.

Tomoyo's apartment was just like her. Cool and chic. Her walls were painted a rich plum and the furniture was light colored rose wood. There were white curtains over the windows and her couches were gray. Across from the front room was her kitchen. It was painted gray and had stainless steel appliances. Down the hall was her bedroom and computer room.

He took off his shoes and set them by the doorway, loosening his tie and leaving it hanging on the kitchen's bar. He took off his jacket and hung it next to the tie.

He was mentally preparing himself slowly. He walked towards the couch Tomoyo was sitting on and grabbed the wine glass.

"I gave you these wine glasses for your birthday two years ago."

"Yes," she said, not looking at him, "You did."

He took a sip and placed the glass down. He took her hands in his and made her look at him, "Tomoyo, you've always been the one for me. You know this right?"

"I'm the one for you, but you just can't show it. We've been through this before."

"I don't know what to tell you."

"I've never asked you to explain anything to me."

"Maybe that's the problem. You've never asked anything of me… you've never asked me to explain why I am the way I am."

"Why should I ask you a question that you won't answer? I don't like to waste my life," she said as she shook him off and walked towards the window.

He followed after her and wrapped his hands around her waist. He placed his head on her shoulder and sighed, "Tomoyo, what do you want me to do?"

"Let me go. I want you to just let me leave."

"What am I supposed to do without you?"

"Move on. There are plenty of secretaries—"

"You know what I mean," he said his voice hard, "You aren't just my secretary."

She softened and turned to face him. She ran a hand through his hair and looked at his hardened face and cold eyes, "You aren't just my boss. Let's just stop talking because you know you didn't come here for that and I can't talk about this anymore. I've already made up my mind and there's no changing it."

He pressed his lips hard against her as if he was trying to steal his kisses away from her. If she didn't know him as well as she did, she would believe he was truly made out of ice. His body was as hard as stone and his eyes were almost dead.

The lack of emotion didn't bother Tomoyo. This was who Eriol was and there was no changing it. Even when they made love his eyes lacked emotion.

He tore away her dress and feasted on her breasts. She moaned softly as he moved them to the couch. He let her down slowly as he began to remove his own clothing. She saw his eyes flash and change color and that was enough for her. She knew he at least felt something… even if it was just a glimmer of emotion.

She pressed her hand against his face as he entered her and she murmured, "I love you, Eriol."

He didn't respond. She knew he wouldn't. In the background she heard another loud howl and this time it echoed the same pain she felt. Sometimes she wished she could scream and howl the same way the wolf did… maybe it would help her bleeding heart.

**Q and A Section**

**Q:** Wow, Eriol and Tomoyo have a complicated relationship. Is she really going to leave?

**A:** Yeah, it's time for her to move on with her life.

**Q:** Without Eriol?

**A:** Maybe this will give him a boost in the right direction.

**Q:** Are you going to go back to Sakura and Syaoran in the next chapter?

**A:** Of course, they have lunch reservations.

**Q:** So, Syaoran is going to show up?

**A:** You will just have to wait and see.

**Q:** How long will it take for you to update the next chapter?

**A:** Not sure. This one was so quick because I split the second chapter into two parts. Imagine the chapter! It was twenty-three pages long. Anyways, I'm working on Summer Heat right now. So look out for that.

**Q:** Did you get your idea of Syaoran's transformation from Jacob (From Twilight Series)?

**A:** I took it into account, but not really. I was more inspirited by the werewolves from Skin Walkers (the movie). I came up with the fanfic because of Twilight though. My werewolves are different.

**Q:** Were you a fan of Jacob getting with Nessie?

**A:** No, I actually would have liked to see him with Leah, but it wouldn't have worked because of the imprinting thing. I think that whole situation with Nessie was just… weird.

**Q:** Are you looking forward to the books from Edwards' point on view?

**A:** Yeah. I think they will be amazing actually! Well, anyways…I'm actually thinking about writing a Leah/Jacob fanfic, but this is beside the point. I hope you liked the chapter and look out for Summer Heat.


End file.
